Dragon
by LadyRunic
Summary: Itachi finds a dragon. Only It's a failed, rouge experiment of Orichimaru's that escaped. She has no idea what she is, who she was or is, and contains some pretty awesome powers. it's OC to the death!
1. Prolouge

**_Hi people! Please reveiw if you can!! I do not own Naruto. So people kinda know what time this is taking place i'll explain later as I will othe stuff! I really hope this turn out alright. Well, here i go wish me luck!!_**

Prolouge

_"Where am I?" __" Who am I?" __" What am I?"_

_A storm was coming. How did she know? She knew what the wind brought, just as she knew these people where odd. Very odd. She had smelt that smell before. But where? She hunched down behind the boulder that sheltered her. Two men where down in the small gorge. One was blue, and smelled like fish and blood. He held a larger sword warped up in banadges. That alone was strange, but the other one made her nervous. Black hair and black eyes. Both wore a large black coat that hid their necks. The smaller one smelled like....somthing she just couldn't remember what._

_But that was not important right now. Why? Her past experiance of this smell told her so. She looked back at the two strangers._

_"Should I kill them? Are they a threat? Or should I stay and see what happens?" Two locks of black/red hair swung on the breeze, hindered only by the bone rings that held each to itself. The rest of her hair was braided around a metal chain that was quite long and attach to a collar around her neck. She wore a kimino that's shoulders were a slight metal armor sticking out a inch or two from the collar of the shirt. The sides of the cloth were gone leaving only a lp robe in the front and back. Under it she wore black pants that ended at her knee. The shirt was embordied with golden thread and was origanly a purple color. On her back was a cloth like object that looked like a cloak._

_The wind came again with the danger._

_"Them!" Her mind clamored. "Must go..." A involantary hiss left her lips. She instantly regerted it. Now only a few feet away from her stood the man, His eyes now red._

_"Kissame. We had a watcher" The man called to his partner._

_His partner, Kissame, was faced witha different problem ten ninja faced him. Song Ninja. The snake man's shinobe. The young woman could no longer stand the pressure. The 'cloak' flew open. Two large wings flexed the air. Before any shinobe, Akatsuki or Song, could move she was on the Song shinobe. A terrible roar shook the stone. The girl, who looked so much like a dragon in the fight_ _**( From here out I'm calling her 'the dragon' till later in chapter two), **tore throught two of the ninja like they were paper. Their blood stained her hand, which had oddly developed a claw like apperance. The rest of the Song drew from their packs needles and kuni that were covered in a potion. The dragon/girl became wary, If those posions touched here she would lose 4 out of 5 of her senses._

_"Why" she spat out to the shinobe. "I'll kill you."_

_"We got our orders" grined a fat one that reeked of flith."And I'll get quite rich from your bounty! So, you'll kill us? Try to! You'll hardly dent myself!" The rest joined his laughter and a few even lowered their weapons. That was a mistake. She struck and they fell. two minutes and seven of them were dead the last still had one last breath but that was gone as well._

_If they were all dead then, why was the sense of the danger growing._

_"Damn", she thought," I forgot about the other shinobe"_

_Looking down she saw that, that was not the case a needle and a kuni were stuck in her arm her blood welling up around them. The Posion was in her system._

_"Damn"_

_Her vision went blurry then shot out but her hearing was fine. Then it too, was gone._

_"Damn it all"_


	2. Chapter 1

**_Hi! I'm back now I might go back and chang the first one around some. But, anywho! Who want's to know what happens? You do?! Well Here's what happens the strange dragon/woman that you meet in the begining is actully ********* ***** ******! Did you actully beleive that I'd tell ya when you can look below for the answer? LOL! Oh Btw this chapter will be updated later on. in the story sorry for any inconvince!_**

**

* * *

**

**_Gaara- OMG! OMG! Lee asked me to marry him!!!_**

**_Myself- OMG! OMG! No friggin' way!!_**

**_Myself (me and I) hit the pause button. _**

**_Hit the rewind button._**

**_Gaara- WTF! Lee asked me to marry him._**

**_Myself- Really? Wad you say?_**

**_Gaara- It's what I didn't say( evil smile)_**

**_Myself- Eh?_**

**_Gaara- It's also what he'll never do again..._**

**_9 months later_**

**_biker- OMG!!OMFG!!! CALL 911! WE FOUND A FREAKING BODY!!! _**

**_in my kitchen 9 months earlier_**

**_Myself- Good for you Gaara!_**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter 2_

_"Will she ever wake up?"_ The voice floated through the darkness.

_"If she does, what are you planing to do?"_ The darkness was thick, but not thick.

"_That isn't your cocern Kisame." _

_"Kisame? Do I know that name?"_ The thought drifted into me just as the voices had.

_"Fine. I don't care Itachi, but you saw her fight! We could have a jinchuriki!"_

_"I know that name" _The thought left. _"Oh my god! It's those shinobe! Those two shinobe I was watching!"_

_"She's not..." _That sliced through the darkness.

"_What was I not? Jinchuriki? What was that? And for that matter what was I?"_

_"She is not did you see what was around her neck?" _Itachi mono-tonely

_"Heh..." coughed Kisame," I'm not intrested in getting that close to her after seeing her fight." Seconds passed in silence or were they years? "Well?"_

_" She served Orochimaru..." Started the Uchiha._

_"ssssssss......" The sound was louder than the others. The dragon/ woman felt the fear rise in her throat. "ssssssssssss..." That sound!_

_"SNAKE!!!" The roar tore it's way out of her throat. Leaves whirled around her as she spring from the ground to a tree branch. She sat there shivering and growling slightly. Both shinobe sat on the forest floor. A plain snake layed at the base cut in two. Perched in the tree she could see that it was moonrise, the full moon. A few days had passed. Her eyes wandered over both Akatsuki members. Kisame was blue, witha long face and gills. Beside him was a sword warped in banadges. The other was shorter, not by much through. He looked worn. His black hair hung around his face. Eyes were an odd black, but the woman who studied them was certain they were the danger. They would not look away or leave her. They watched her. She was nervous, nothing had made her this nervous only indifferently annoyed or terrified. Not nervous._

_"Who are you?" His voice startled her. She had been quiet absorbed in her thoughts. And how could she answer a question she did not know the answer to? She cocked her head, at him pondering the question. He waited._

_" I don't know." her voice was a faint shadow barely lound enough for Kisame to hear. This answer only confused him anyways. Her fingers reached toward her neck bringing the kuni to her collar. Metal rasped on metal. She lifted a plate away from the rest of the it. With a light toss it clattered at Itachi's feet. " That bastard snake-man put this on my neck at his den. It is my name."_

_Itachi and Kisame looked at the metal plate. It was scrached and scarred. Only two words survive along with a band of numbers. The first words said 'Dragon'. the second was ' Failure'. That one was the newest. The third read as '0N7-Y49-2R0-15A'. What they meant was obvisous. She was a escaped expiriment of Orochimaru's and had some how been deemed by him a failure in his resaerch. When the partners looked up the woman was gone all that was left was the plate._

_" Come on Kisame." Itachi said as he turned to leave as well. Only the Ninja with the sharingan notice the dot high in the sky._

* * *

_The sun was setting in the blood-sky. Laying on a brach high up in a anceint oak the failed experiment, studyed the two strang shinobe. from the first they had made her cirous enough to leave the safety of the rocked-sided valley that had sheltered her for a number of weeks. These two had not tried to kill her nor had they tried to poison her. But she still sensed the danger. Peering down through the branchs to the forest's trail she noticed that the fishy-smelling one, Kisame, was taking the lead. She didn't like him. He was big and tall and weilded a sword that smelled exactly like him. He was a pest and a annoance, with his smirks and teasing grin. It made her want to rip his throat._

_And now he was in perfect position for a attack. She sat up into a crouch and watch him. Her legs tensed as she readied her self for the leap that would finish him, hopefully. He moved- She pounced. Her wings clamped to her sides had spread out at the last second driving her into his belly and smashing them both against a tree. The man was a good curser, but those words could not wound her. With two beats of the wings she was airborn and out of reach. she grined at her handywork. Kisame bleed from a number of cuts but three big wounds had hit his arms. He slumped against the tree. _

Her chain was pulled taunt. She turned with a shinobe's speed.

" Damn it! I forgot about him!" She thought. Itachi had seized the end of her tail. Now she sped at him her. They met in a flurry of blows. She nailed his side he nailed her stomach. She clawed his arm. He sent her flying into a bush this time releasing the chain-tail. She landed on her side. as she got up and stood. The Uchiha was before her his eyes red.

The world was strange. No blue or green was in the sky, only red, orange and black. She was back in the lab. The pain of the creation-that-made-her-dragon seared her. She saw nothing but the blood-sky. It last enternities or was it a life-time? It was long and painful. But in a split second it was over. Blood ran from her mouth as spit it out on the real-ground. The dragon/woman glared at the man who used the genjutsu on her. Her rage was mor than anything.

" Damn. You, red-eyed ones have no weakness!" Her growl was quite but more meancing than the Kyuubi's. " How dare you remind me of that! I'll kill you. I'll hunt your blood from the earth."

Itachi looked at the woman he hade use Mangekyo Sharigan on. " You fought against another one like me?" His voice was mono-toned.

The Dragon looked at him. " Yes one who smells, so similar to you I cannot tell you by inner-chakra- smell alone." Her voice rumbled. " He watch the snake-man and his poison-maker make me. Curse me is more like it." Kisame groaned as he trugged to his feet.

"Damn it." He said grinning," Why the hell did you attack me? Shit, I'm sore."

she looked at him icly. " Because your a grinning fool and I can't stand you."

* * *

**_Naruto Christmas Carol Time or commonly known as NCCT!_**

**" Heyheyheyheyhey! It's time for Deck the Halls people! Ohhhh..... Tell me Guy sensi is out on a mission Sasuke."**

**"Don't worry Naruto. Lee and Guy sensi went to help a farmer."**

**"Thanks TenTen! All right let go!"**

**Ino, Sakura, Tenten- " Deck the halls with balls of holly.."**

**Neji, Sasuke, Naruto (neji is gone and Sasuke isn't singing) - " lalalalalalalala"**

**everyone sings happly.**

**" Do i hear the power of youth in holiday spirit?!"**

**"Guy Sensi we should join with some ourselves!"**

**"Right, Lee!"**

**Lee and Guy Sensi- " Deck the village with lots of glory" *(They start dancing -.-')***

**"Ack!!! Everybody run!!!!!"**


	3. Chapter 2

***I walk into the room* Me- Hello Itachi! *glomps***

**Itachi-Who are you?**

**Kisame-Where are we?**

**Me- You are hidden safely away from a annoying nusceince, so be happy. I am Me or the write of the fanfiction where you meet Nyra.**

**Nyra- You smell like vanilla. *sniffs* I like her.**

**Kisame- You like anything that smells good**

**Nyra-Wanna fight fish bait?**

**Kisame- I'm a shark! **

**Me, Nyra, & Tobi- FISHY!**

**Itachi- -.-**

**Kisame- Tobi?**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_In the morning the dragon rises_

_On it's firey wing_

_It flys up into the sky _

_to fall to the west_

_and drown in the ocean_

(Several days after the fist chapter)

The sun hung high over head as a figure lay sleeping in the branches of a tall oak. The breeze was steady and mild. All was peaceful and quiet. BANG! The old oak shook. The woman jumped to her feet, and forgeting she was in a tree, nearly fell to a sure demise on the forest floor. Peering over the edge of the branch. She spotted Kisame getting ready to whack at the tree again. Stiffling a yawn, she called to the akatsuki member.

" What does a dragon got to do for some peace and quite? I was sleeping fish-brain!" Her wings sprang open as she walked of the branch and glided to the forest floor.

" Heh. Well if you were sleeping how'd ya wake up so fast?" That aweful grin that was as smug as he was about how to weild his sword.

" Itachi-sama! There has better be good reason." Her voice was mild but a edge was unavoidable. Behind the tree she had flown down from stood Itachi Uchiha.

" There is. We're entering a town where some leaf shinobe are conducting a mission." His voice was as mono toned as ever. " You're coming, Nyra." Her name was Nyra. He had given it to her.

She shuffled her wings, "Fine, I'll join u before the town is in your sight." With that Nyra took off, making sure that fishy got the back-wind of the take off. She called back to Kisame, "I hope it rains and you get struck by lighting!" She flew up into the sky with a few wing beats.

"Gah! Itachi we could just kill her, then we won't have to put up with Tobi." Growled Kisame, "I really want to dice her with my sword."

"No, Kisame. She is too powerful to kill. Besides she would probly nearly kill you first."

A roar of laughter echoed through the sky. The Dragon soared over the forested area. The eddies and swirls of air rose and fell under the leathery wings. The wings were over a yard long when extened to full size. Her creator had prefected them. The sky was her own kingdom. Here none could ride the thremals nor dive through the thickest forest like she! The fire-in-her-belly that was called "chakra" gave her this abilty. She knew the things called "handsigns" and other jutsu. It was the knowledge built in side of her. The memories of her escape still haunted her, but less now. Though she could remember it clearly.

_-Flashback-_

_What is she?_

Where is she?

Who is she?

_The room in front of her was filled with glass. She knew it as the glass-room. Staring at the scene, he vision flickered and blurred. She fell into a deep not-sleep-but-sleep._

_Waking once again she saw the snake-creator and the medical-poison-one. They stunk. She did not like them. Her eyes flickered as she heard words for the first time._

_"Failure. The inabilty to survive outside of this container is unacceptible. She must be able to fly and use her chakra." The snake-creator said. " That chain feeds her the enegry she need to live to bad she cannot live outside of it... A pity."_

_She went back into the not-sleep before she heard the reply._

_She woke again and this time to a shock that had been deliver through her tail-that-was-chain. A new boy stood before her. This one smelled strange and looked odd. He smelled to her like red. Like blood. Like betraly. The Red-eyed-one now known as the Younger-snake-scent-red-eyed was fear to her. She did not feaer Snake-creator. Only him and now the older red-eyed one. They had power, and lots of it._

_She moved and spoke her first words here._

_"Red-eyed-one..." The shock the medical-grey-man produced pleased her. Her tail-that-was-chain twiched and swung more and more. Her eyes opened wider. "I...smell...fox! Much fox and much fox-blood!" Her tail pulled free. Her roar shook the glass-room. She broke the glass-cage. She was free!_

_The bad-smelling-medical-one lept at her. She ran._

_-end of flash back-_

Shifting through the breezes the Dragon-warrior rose on the thremals of air. The thin-hard-breath air hurt slightly, but no much. She was beautiful in battle and air and she knew it. Steeping the fake-wings-that-were-hers she dived toward the ground, only pulling up at the last second. Her sensitive nose had caught a strange scent. Looking though the sky, she spotted a large speck flying toward her. Diving toward the earth she weaved her wings though the branches, as the shape grew to form a large white bird with a man on it's head. Soon Nyra was under it.

"Who are you, hn?" The blonde man looked at her with curiosity.

"Do you really want to know?" She answered queitly, eye-ing him. "It will cost you." She noticed there was a smaller man beside him. Strange he smelled like a Red-eyed one, but he wasn't. Both wore the Akatsuki robe. The bird was clay.

"Blast!" The blonde-clay man shouted. Bombs went off around her. Forcing her into the sky.

"Damn.."She growled."We fight now?"

"Sure,hn." The blonde smiled. "Let's see you go boom, hn! Blast!" Letting loose a roar, the dragon dived and swirled advoiding the bombs. Forming hand signs, a firey blast issued from her mouth. Several bombs meet the wave and deflected it. This went on for several minutes. Along with acrobatics to see who could use the sky better. The clay-man was forced to land.

Finally, above her adversary she dived, fire issuing from her. "Dragon's Fire no Jutsu!" It nearly hit the grounded bird when water counter-act the jutsu. Looking for the person who had taken the prey that was rightfully hers, she spooted Kisame. "Shark bait!" She snarled.

"Stop it, Nyra." Itachi joined his partner. With a sigh the dragon winged to the earth. " He is one of the Akatsuki."

"My apoligies, Itachi-sama." She growled queitly. "The -" She cut off. The masked-one was looking at her. Dangerously.

"Hey! Deidara, Tobi!" Kisame called out.

"Kisame-sempai! Itachi-sempai!" The masked one shouted down. "Deidara-sempai! Let's land we're close to the base."

"Hn." The blond clay man responded."Who's the girl Itachi, hn?"

"Nyra Dragon. A wanted Sound ninja." The said person answered. Beating the wings, the girl landed fully on the limb of a heavy oak. Looking at them curiously. She slapped her wings to her back. Now they looked fully like a cloak.

"The village is near. Do we go around?" Her queit voice still had the mence in it.

"No, we go through." Kisame growled. "The base is on the other side." She shuffle the cloak till it concealed the chain around her neck.

"Hai." She drew a breath. "Rain is coming."

"Let it." Said Itachi, as he walked toward the town.

* * *

**ME-I'm borrowing Tobi! TTFN!**

**Kisame&Nyra-Good ridance!**

**Tobi- Sempai and Nyra-chan are so mean! :'(**

**Itachi- Will you stop hugging me Me? -/\-**

**Me *still hugging Itachi* KYYAA! ITACHI IS SO COOL!**

***Kisame facepalms* Kisame- More coming soon. Please save us!**


End file.
